


Intergalactic

by mehrstimmige



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Date, Firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehrstimmige/pseuds/mehrstimmige
Summary: For VoltronWordDump for the Lunar Ladies exchange!





	Intergalactic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoltronWordDump](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VoltronWordDump).



Looking back on it all, Allura noticed that she had a lot of firsts that Pidge wasn’t there for; first words, first steps, first time she made a diplomatic decision to maintain friendly relations with a neighbouring planet. First loss. _But,_ she thought to herself, _I don’t remember most of those firsts, anyways._   
What Pidge was there for, though the Paladin might not know it, were the first butterflies in her stomach, the first time she looked at someone and thought, _wow_. The first time she had dated anyone at all. Her first kiss, after a battle in which she had thought that Pidge was going to die. With the hecticity of war, having a proper date scheduled was difficult; the first three or four times, they had ended up fighting a surprise battle, and afterwards they were both too tired. Then there was the issue of customs; Earthlings and Alteans, though they looked similar in some ways, were very different in terms of courting. Allura quickly learned that it wasn’t a normal Earth custom to give a bouquet of snake-flowers as a gift, though she didn’t quite understand why. After all, Earthlings gave each other stabby death flowers to show love (but, she learned, only specific colours of them) but somehow wiggly flowers were out of the picture. She had even made sure to get the kind that didn’t bite, but Pidge had seemed a bit weirded out by them. Pidge, meanwhile, learned that for Alteans it was customary to stand so that Allura’s dominant hand was free, if they were holding hands, should an enemy come by and require that the princess draw her weapon. Pidge didn’t quite see the sense in this, since she was also a Paladin, but Allura also didn’t seem to pay that custom much mind. She just wanted to be near Pidge, whatever side that happened to mean. 

Eventually, though, alarms didn’t go off right before their date. Pidge found her heart racing more than it did when she was in the heat of battle as she tried to choose what to wear. She had, over time, gathered more clothing than just her usual outfit that she had left the Garrison in. The question, though, was what shirt went with which pair of pants. With a final glance at her options, she turned and ran out of her room, over to where she knew Lance would be, which was the common area.  _ Not all that different from back home _ , she thought to herself as she sprinted. She knew Allura was in her own chambers, which was out of earshot of here, so she wasn’t worried about her date overhearing. “Lance, I need your help with my outfit.”

“Say no more,” Lance replied, standing up. “I have impeccable fashion taste.”

Pidge rolled her eyes before leading him back to her room, where there were various options strewn across her bed. She studied his face carefully, watching him flip through outfits in his head before he picked up a shirt, a pair of pants, and a jacket, shoving them at her. “Put these on,” he commanded, stepping out of the room to give her some privacy.

Pidge wasn’t quite sure about this outfit, but she put it on anyways, calling Lance back in when she had finished. He nodded, ‘hmmm’ing to himself and motioning for her to do a little twirl. “Perfect.”

“Are you sure?” Pidge asked, not doubting him as a person but suddenly doubting his fashion expertise and whether or not she was really the right person for Allura to date.

“Positive. Now go out and wow her, you’ll do fine. Besides, I think she really likes you.” Lance ruffled Pidge’s hair, knowing that his friend was nervous.

“Really?” Pidge asked.

“Definitely. Good luck, Pidgey, and tell me all about it later. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do-”

“-that’s not a long list,” Pidge interrupted.

Lance fake-glared at her. “And be safe. Remember, always use a-”

“ _ Lance, _ ” Pidge warned.

“See? Still the same Pidge. You’ve got this, and if all else fails, make up a fake Earth disease and say that you have to go rest immediately.” Lance left with a wave.

Pidge put the rest of her wardrobe away, looking nervously at the clock. Any tick now, Allura would show up - she had insisted on meeting Pidge at her doorway, and Pidge had no doubt that she would be impeccably on time. 

Just as predicted, Allura showed up at exactly the turn of the varga, wearing a dress that Pidge hadn’t seen before, but that brushed at her ankles and had a more casual top than the usual getup of a princess. It reminded Pidge of the flowy maxi dresses she used to see on the racks of stores back at home in the summertime. Over the dress, Allura had on a nearly transparent jacket, which Pidge assumed was made out of another advanced textile that Alteans had developed, since it didn’t make noise or seem to collect condensation like the ones she had seen back on Earth. Her hair was flowing freely, though she had elastics on her wrist in case she should need to pull it back. Though her entire outfit was casual, she still had that air of elegance that Pidge thought would be there even if she was drooling on a pillow at noon. “You look beautiful,” Pidge complimented.

Allura blushed lightly. “I should say the same about you,” she replied. A pause, the two just looking at each other. “Shall we?” Allura offered her hand, Pidge taking it without hesitation.

“Where are we off to on this fine evening?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A hint?”

“We need to take a lion to get there.”

“Oh my.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t be going far. And if Zarkon interrupts this date, I will personally behead him.”

Pidge nodded, still a bit nervous but trusting Allura that this would go just fine. “Which Lion are we taking?”

“I was wondering if you might be able to fly Green there, if I give you directions. The invisibility cloaking might come in handy.”

“Sure thing.”

The two climbed into Green, Pidge settling into her piloting seat and awaiting instructions from Allura. Eventually, Allura instructed her to land on a small planet that seemed to be devoid of any life or light. Green went into sleep mode, and Allura headed towards one of the ledges that was by the clear window that spanned across most of the front of the lion. She gestured for Pidge to join her. Pidge stood up, walking over and sitting next to Allura. Allura had snuck in beforehand and slipped some pillows and blankets into the storage compartment, and now opened it to pull them out and hand them to her date. “Put those over on the ledge?”

Pidge did as asked, setting them over on the bench-like ledge, and returning to take more to join the others. “Did you bring all of the bedding from the castle?” She asked jokingly on her third trip.

“Oh, no, not hardly. We could fill each Lion with the bedding in the castle and still have more to find somewhere for. Good thing they compress fairly well, right? Anyways, these are the last of the ones that I brought.” Allura carried the couple of pillows and blankets she had in her arms, unceremoniously dropping them on the floor by the ledge so that she could arrange everything perfectly. When she had finished with lying them out, she sat down on them so that her legs were stretched out and her back was leaning against them. She gestured for Pidge to come closer, which she did, and pulled her into her lap so that Pidge’s back was against Allura’s chest, and Allura’s legs framed hers. They faced towards the large window, field of vision filled with the most stars Pidge had ever seen. Without any light pollution, and no flashes of weaponry, the massive expanse of space just existed in a sort of peace that Pidge had never gotten to see before that moment.

“So?” Allura asked. “What do you think? I know that everything has been so hectic all the time, and you haven’t really had the chance to just sit and relax since you’re always working on another upgrade for the Lions or fighting a war you never really asked to be a part of or looking for clues, and I thought that maybe it might be nice if you got a break from everything.” Her words were rushed, and Pidge sat up a bit so that she could turn around and look at her.

“It’s amazing, Allura,” Pidge replied sincerely. “You’re right, neither of us have really gotten a break since everything started.” She rested back onto Allura, hoping that her face was hidden enough that Allura wouldn’t see how much she would surely be blushing as she continued to say, “And I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend a break with.” Mushy stuff wasn’t her specialty; she was more accustomed to rattling off every element of the periodic table, in any requested order, than she was thinking of a simple ‘roses are red’ style of poem. But Allura made her feel mushy, for the first time in her life, every time she looked at her. 

Allura carded her fingers through Pidge’s fluffy hair. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend it with, either,” she replied. 

The two sat like that for a while, eventually intertwining their fingers, but almost always gazing out the window. Occasionally Pidge would stop to just look at their joined hands, marvelling at how well they fit together. Allura would do the same, or look at Pidge in general. 

The vargas passed, space eternally filled with more stars than Pidge thought there could even be numbers for. She had lost count of the number of galaxies she had been in so far, but knew that it far outnumbered what she had dreamt of as a child. These were stars that nobody on Earth had seen, probably. She had come into contact with more aliens than the cryptid club she was in had ever even hoped for, and she wondered if she would ever be able to go back and tell them that she met not one alien, but countless aliens, each with their own form of communication, each with their own customs and ideals and intelligence. Even if she couldn’t ever tell them, though, she was glad to have met Allura. She didn’t remember the first time she had thought to herself that girls were pretty, but she could pinpoint the exact first moment that ‘girls are pretty’ went from an abstract thought to butterflies in her stomach. 

Allura rubbed her thumb over the back of Pidge’s hand, wondering what the other Paladin was thinking about. She remembered the first joke Pidge had made about them dating each other - “we’re just galadins being paladins” - which had been hilarious to Allura after she had gotten Pidge to explain it to her. She didn’t remember the first time she had noticed the light dusting of freckles across Pidge’s nose and cheeks, but she did remember the first time she had wanted to kiss every single one of them. She remembered the first time she  _ had _ covered Pidge’s face in light kisses, right after a tough battle which there was more than one moment where Allura had thought that certainly, in this battle someone on their side was going to die. Nobody had, but the adrenaline coursing through the new Blue Paladin’s veins had been enough for her to forgo all of her hesitations and she hadn’t let go of Pidge for longer than she wished to admit, terrified that if she let go, something bad would happen. 

When they eventually got back to the Castle, Allura followed Pidge back to her room as if it was something they did every night, only parting ways so that they could both change into their pyjamas, and when she returned her and Pidge had curled up together, Pidge’s head tucked underneath Allura’s chin. As Allura heard Pidge’s breathing turn to little snores, she couldn’t help but smile. 

_ Yes, _ she thought to herself,  _ looking back on it all, Pidge is the best girlfriend I could have asked for, first or otherwise _ . 


End file.
